Clover, Use Resources Wisely (Daisy petal)
The Clover, Use Resources Wisely Daisy petal is the green petal usually at the 8:00 position on Daisy flower. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Clover petal, she will know how to use resources wisely, just like Clover the Clover. Activity #1: Enjoy the Story and Talk about It A Visit to the Busy, Buzzy Bees The sun had just appeared in the sky when the Flower Friends woke up and got ready for another fun day. Chatting and laughing, they each helped wash Lupe’s petal-powered car. “I love it when the car looks all shiny and clean in the sun,” Zinni said. “And Clover’s idea to collect rainwater in pails means we don’t waste water,” Vi added. “That was smart, Clover!” Clover blushed. “I’m happy any time I can think of ways touse things wisely,” she said. “Now, let’s go on our trip. I can’t wait to give you a tour of my friend Henry’s honeybee garden!” Clover hopped into the driver’s seat of the car. The petal- powered car ran on flower power. Every part of the flower helped the car go! A few minutes later, the Flower Friends arrived at the garden. Clover and her friends headed over to a patch of beehives. Swarms of black and yellow honeybees flew around them. “The honeybees live in hives,” Clover explained. “But they love to fly around outside, too.” “How do bees make honey?” Zinni asked. “First, bees gather nectar from plants and flowers,” Clover told them. “Then, they store it in a honeycomb to make honey.” One of the honeybees flew by. “We love buzzing aroundthe flowers,” she said. “And, we like turning flower nectar into something sweet to eat.” Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Just then, Clover’s friend Henry flew over, carrying severaljars. “Hi, Clover,” Henry said. “I have a surprise for you.” Since you always help me take such good care of the garden, here is some honey for you and your friends.” “Thanks, Henry!” Clover said.“What should we do with our honey?” Zinni asked Clover. Clover thought for a moment. “I know,” she replied. “Let’s throw a tea party when we get back!” Back at the garden, Clover called the other Flower Friends over. “Hey, everyone!” Clover called out. “We brought some honey back fromthe beekeeper’s garden. We can use the honey in our tea. And, we can make a honey dip using our leftover yogurt and apples,” she added. “That’s a great idea,” Gloria said. “It’s smart to use our leftoverfood instead of throwing it away – and the dip will be tasty, too.” “Thanks for taking us to visit the beekeeper’s garden, Clover,” Vi said. “I’m glad you had fun,” Clover said. A few bees flew past their table. They were flying to the Daisy Flower Garden. “And thank you for making our honey,” Clover called to them. Activity #2: Make a Collage Using Recycled Materials Being resourceful means finding new ways to use old things. You may want to make a collage of flowers or create a picture of a new Flower Friend. Activity #3: Practice Being Resourceful There are lots of ways to act like Clover. Try it out by doing one of these activities: * ' Offer to help your family make a recipe using leftovers so the food won’t go to waste.' Or * ' Visit a local garden or farmer’s market. Ask about how the gardener or farmer uses resources wisely to grow plants. Find out what they do if they have too many vegetables to eat or sell.' Or * With your Daisy friends, come up with three ways you can use resources wisely in your meeting place. Promise to do so at every meeting. The Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, responsible for what I say and do, respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, Additional Resources *Clover the Clover, How to earn the Clover petal *https://my.girlscouts.org/content/dam/girlscouts-vtk/local/aid/meetings/D14DP08/Clovers-Story.pdf *https://www.girlscoutleader101.com/2016/03/daisy-clover-use-resources-wisely.html Category:Daisies Category:Fun Patches Category:Daisy Petals Category:Use Resources Wisely